multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holbenilord/DYD
A DYD based on Centro. Created by Holbenilord. Synopsis Lost and wandering around the streets of Centro at night, you're trying to make the most of a bad situation. You'd better get home, and quick. 1 You stand in a large, well-lit plaza, surrounded by closed shops. There are two open roads coming off, to the South and the East. Do you: Go South? Go to 2. Go East? Go to 3. 2 You begin to go down the road to the South when you notice a homeless Salsene, wrapped in rags. He motions for you to come over. Do you: Go over to the Salsene? Go to 4. Carry on? Go to 5. 3 You head East, and walk straight into a Skarg mercenary. You are sent sprawling. Do you: Demand an apology? Go to 8 Mumble sorry and rush by? Go to 5 4 You go over to the Salsene, who asks for any medicine, money, or food. You politely say no and walk off. Behind you, he has a coughing fit and dies. Go to 5. 5 You head on towards a familiar skyscraper: that of PWS. Do you: Enter? Go to 6. Go straight past? Go to 7. 6 You enter the PWS skyscraper. By some stroke of luck, the door was not quite closed. Do you: Head up the steps? Go to 9. Go up the steps humming to yourself and feeling at peace with the world? Go to 9. 7 You walk past the skyscraper and notice dead bodies falling out of the top windows. They look like mercs. Do you: Scour the corpses for weapons? Go to 11. Carry on walking? Go to 16. 8 The Skarg is taken aback by your request, and then starts laughing at you. Do you: Hit him? Go to 10 Ask him to join you? Re-read the Skarg article. '' 9 You reach the top of the steps, and a battlescene lies before you. Dead Skarg, Zyrothans, and Banshaen line the halls. Do you: ''Pick your way through? Go to 14. Take as many weapons as you can? Go to 12. 10 You hit the Skarg on the snout. Angry, he lifts you up and throws you against the floor. Do you: Rest assured in the knowledge you took his gun as he threw you and attempt to shoot him down? Go to 13. Run the hell away? Go to 5. 11 Looking through the corpses, you find no functional weapons. A Skarg corpse lands dangerously close to you. Do you now: Go back into the Skyscraper? Go to 6. Carry on walking? Go to 16. 12 You look amongst the bodies and find more than twenty different guns. Go to 14 13 You take the Skarg's Hand Cannon from under your cloak and blast away at the previous owner. With a groan, he staggers back. Do you: Carry on shooting? Go to 15. Try to escape? Go to 16. 14 Now you enter a new room, some kind of reception. There are two doors, labelled 'Guns' and 'Offices'. Do you: Go through the door labelled 'Guns'? Go to 17. Or the door labelled 'Offices'? Go to 18. 15 You've had more than enough good luck for one day, and the gun explodes in your hand. The explosion startles a young Zyrothan, preventing him from getting a job interview that would have led to him becoming leader of the CSA. He would then have successfully repulsed an Elisri attack twenty years in the future. You have just killed 200,000 people with one stroke. I hope you're proud of yourself. The End. 16 You carry on walking when suddenly a 600kg Skarg corpse lands on your head. With an unpleasant squelch, you are crushed. The End. 17 The moment you open the door, you see an enormous array of weapons. Unfortunately, they guarded by four ECS guards. Do you: Go back to the other door? Go to 18. Attack? Go to 19. 18 These aren't offices. They're containment cells. Do you: Press the button which will open all the cells? Go to 20. Head on through? Go to 21. 19 You charge at the guards, yelling a great battlecry and flailing madly. If you have guns, go to 22. If not, go to 23. 20 The containment cells open. You brace yourself, and sure enough things begin to step out. They are all Keel. Go to 25. 21 You head on through, and can hear snarling from either side. Shaken, you reach the far door and go through. Go to 29. 22 You fire off your many, many guns, filling the air with bullets and killing all the guards. However, the room is a dead end. Go to 18. 23 You charge, but you trip over an ammunition box and are sent sprawling onto the sword of a Zyrothan guard. The ammunition spills out everywhere, and through some freak accident explodes. The entire armoury comes crashing down, burying your corpse under twenty feet of rubble. The End. 24 It's impossible that you could have got here without cheating. You're nicked. Go to DYD prison. 25 The Keel break down the doors, freeing themselves. A small pack charges straight for you. Go to 26. 26 The Keel pack show no signs of slowing, shooting up the stairs in a blur of red. If you have and want to shoot your guns, go to 27. If not, go to 28. 27 You shoot away, but they're too fast for you. One crashes into your face and kills you gratuitously. The End. 28 You let the Keel come to you. If you want to try and ride one, go to 30. If you take your guns/slingshot and try to get them point-blank, go to 27. 29 You come out the other side and find yourself surrounded by ECS guards. Do you: Claim you work here? Go to 31. Surrender? Go to 35. 30 Just as they reach you, you leap flamboyantly over and mount one. Confused, it carries on. You’re about to exit, so do you: Ask it to go left? Go to 32. Hit it so it goes right? Go to 33. 31 Their leader steps forward and looks you up and down suspiciously. "If you really do, you'll be wearing full body armour." He shoots you in the chest, and you die. The End. 32 The Keel goes left as you asked, accompanied by hundreds of its kin. The scarlet tide overwhelms a large group of ECS guards, overrunning down the stairs and past large piles of merc bodies. Another group of surprised security men falls before you. Go to 34. 33 The Keel doesn't like being hit. It rears up and you fall off, and then a large claw goes through your heart. If you wait for the paramedics, go to 98. If you don't want to go to hospital, you die. The End. 34 The Keel now crash through the building's glass walls. You are on the streets. Go to 36 or 38. 35 You surrender to the ECS captain. "You've made the right choice. Now help us move these bodies." Go to 37. 36 You are on the streets, and now dismount gracefully. The Keel keeps on running, but then the entire area is cleared by air strike. Blasted back, you are thrown against the wall. Go to 41. 37 You help other guards to throw Skarg bodies out of the window. There are a lot of them, and they're heavy. You break an arm and have to be rushed to hospital. Go to 98. 38 The Keel run on, but you can hear the rumble of tanks and hear infantry barking orders to either side. Do you: Yell FREEEEEEDDDDOOOOOOMMMMM and shoot the infantry (you will need guns)? Go to 39. Dismount and run away? Go to 40. Hold the Keel tight and lie low? Go to 41. 39 Your many, many guns mow down the approaching soldiers. The Keel now meet the remainder and carve straight through, into the line of tanks. If you had no guns before, you now grab some off the falling infantry. Ride on? Go to 43. Jump off? Go to 40. 40 You jump off and graze yourself badly. You watch the Keel get slaughtered before you. Do you: Mourn the loss of a sapient species? Go to 42. Call the paramedics? Go to 98. 41 The infantry set up their turrets and thousands of bullets, shells, shards of metal and grenades cleanse the street, leaving nothing. The End. 42 You mourn over the dead Keel and then carry on. Do you: Call the paramedics to pick you up? Go to 98. Go west? Go to 44. 43 Tanks begin to fire, their shells tearing holes in the Keel. Do you: Shoot them? Go to 45. Jump off and run away? Go to 40. 44 This road is filled with police, pushing the crowd who are trying to see the battle back. Do you: Shoot them? Go to 47. Push through? Go to 49. 45 You happen to have picked up a few missile launchers. A series of explosions leaves the vehicles as smoking wrecks. Do you: Shoot again? Go to 48. Ride on? Go to 46. 46 You ride through the remnants of the tanks, cheering the Keel on. Go to 50. 47 You shoot at the police and unleash the crowd. They run straight into the tank-controlled zone, carrying you with them. You are trampled and seriously injured. Go to 98. 48 You shoot the ruined tanks. Blasts ring out and kill some of the Keel. Go to 50. 49 You push through the crowd, and after half an hour come out on the other side. A Kree formation watches you from their pods. Do you: Say hi? Go to 53. Make a run for it? Go to 54. Shoot them (if you can)? Go to 51. Jump onto one of them? Go to 52. 50 The Keel are now well past the military line. You're in a shopping centre, and the discarded trolleys indicate it was busy until moments ago. Snipers begin to fire from hidden spots. Go to 55. 51 You shoot the Kree down. Others come and zap you to death. They then render your body down as use it as food. The End. 52 You successfully jump onto the Kree, then slide off the smooth sides. Go to 54. 53 You say hi to the Kree. They ask you where you're going. Say you're trying to find your home? Go to 91. Jump backwards and shoot them? Go to 51. 54 You run away from the Kree, into a dark alley. An Alxen grabs you. Do you: Twist round and headbutt it? Go to 57. Let it do what it will? Go to 58. 55 The snipers are firing quickly, and Keel all falling all around. If you want to jump up onto the roof, shoot all the snipers in bullet time, then jump back down onto your Keel, go to 60. If you jump off and run, go to 44. 56 Why are you cheating? Oh, fine then. Just go to 99 and skip out all the fun. 57 You headbutt the Alxen, and it staggers back. "Ouch! I was only trying to get you out of that Skarg's line of sight!" Your apology is drowned out as three hand cannon shells hit the pair of you. The End. 58 You see a large, angry Skarg stomp past and understand the Alxen was helping you. Do you: Say thanks? Go to 59. Wander off without saying a thing? Go to 61. 59 "Hey, no problem. Why not come and perform an occult ritual with me?" If you politely refuse, go to 62. If you agree, go to 63. 60 You leap onto the roof, shooting right and left and letting the snipers fall into the mass of Keel below. You then jump down onto a Keel... but it's the wrong one! Do you: Move onto the correct one? Go to 64. Scream in terror? Go to 66. Jump off and run? Go to 44. 61 You wander off and then notice something is following you. Do you: Yell "come out, come out, whoever you are?" Go to 67. Attack? Go to 68. 62 You politely refuse. The Alxen shrugs and heads back into the alley. Breath tickles your neck as a Mordon lands behind you. If you shoot it, go to 68. If not, go to 65. 63 You perform some kind of occult ritual in which you are sacrificed to Rothel. The End... or the Beginning? 64 You leap onto the Keel you were on previously. Do you: Ride on? Go to 69. Say "yee-ha?". Go to 69. 65 The Mordon savages you. A friendly passer-by calls the paramedics. Go to 98 66 You scream in terror. Nothing happens. Go to 69. 67 As soon as you have spoken, you realise it is behind you. Go to 68. And be afraid. 68 A Mordon stands over you, roaring in triumph and exulting in its coming meal. Do you: Shoot it? Go to 71. Run? Go to 70. 69 You carry on going, then notice another line of soldiers ahead. Keel begin dropping, riddled with bullets. If you said yee-ha, go to 78. '' ''If you did not, go to 74. 70 You run, but it is right behind you. Go to 65. 71 Firing off bullets like Dirty Harry, you shoot it again and again. It falls to the ground, writhing in pain, but it is definitely not dead. It ducks behind a bin. Do you: Stop firing and wait for it to come out? Go to 72. Run after it, yelling? Go to 73. 72 You stop firing, and it is silent. Nothing moves. Do you: Go behind the bin? Go to 76. Wait? Go to 75. 73 You see its tail as it goes into the alley, and laugh maniacally as you remember that this is a dead end. Like a rabbit in the headlights, it stares at you. If you fire, go to 80. If you leave it be, go to 75. 74 Your Keel is shot from beneath you and you fall into a hail of fire. The End. 75 You turn, but then the Mordon crashes down onto your head. The End. 76 You go behind the bin, and see an alley a short way ahead. Go to 73. 77 Don't do that! Write the previous sentence out 100 times. 78 You bowl through the infantry, your Keel striking right and left. You realise it's the last one left. Go to 85. 79 You continue firing with your assault rifle. However, the creature suddenly disappears. Do you: Stop and wait for it to re-emerge? Go to 75. Fire your missile launcher where it was? Go to 82. 80 You shoot the Mordon again and again, and it is forced back against the wall. You want to end this quickly. Do you: Draw your missile launcher? Go to 82. Carry on as you are? Go to 79. 81 Evidently, that shot was heard 'cross the city. You hear shouting and recognise Skarg voices. If you stand your ground, go to 83. If you sneak out, go to 84. 82 You draw your missile launcher and fire. The Mordon explodes in a gory fountain, and you are safe. Go to 81. 83 Skarg, Zyrothans, Banshaen, Lutrians, Salsenes, Vrah, Deraia and Atrenids begin to approach, a vast mob. There is no way out. If you shoot wildly, go to 86. If you hide in a bin, go to 87. 84 You sneak out, but then the last surviving Keel here crashes into you, and you find yourself on its back. Go to 85. 85 Riding on, you leap over walls and civilians, a swathe of terror following on behind. But you reach a fork, and the Keel seems undecided on which way to go. Do you: Nudge it left? Go to 89. Nudge it right? Go to 88. 86 You shoot and shoot and shoot, a terrifying incarnation of destruction. Dozens fall beneath your crazed volleys, but there are more. Bullets begin to hit you, and blood mingles with the dirt at your feet. Ducking behind a wall, you begin to exchange fire with the mob. Hand Cannons pound it, shaking the ground under you. Bullets whistle past. This is the end. You step out and, as you are cut down, fire your last missile at maximum yield. The group explodes and the pavement cracks, now stained with black and red. For it is better to take down your enemies as you fall than to have your corpse kicked by street youths and eaten by Rizzak. The End (as you know it...) 87 You cut yourself on the bin and get an infection. After the mob are gone, you call the paramedics. Go to 98. 88 You go right, but an aspiring police chief tackles you down and handcuffs you. You're going to prison. The End. 89 You head left, and see your house at the end of the street! However, there is someone standing in between you and it. The famous Keraas Bjor, who stemmed the tide at Hellia's Gully. He wears an iStetson and his hand hovers over a pistol holster. Remembering the law, you dismount and face him. The citizens are beginning to gather into an audience, murmuring amongst themselves. You smile as you see your fiance in the crowd. If you let him draw first, go to 90. If you draw first, go to 92. 90 He draws first, and is just about to shoot. This man never misses. Do you: Go into bullet time? Go to 93. Try to shoot his bullets down? Go to 94. 91 The Kree carry you back to your house, but overshoot. Go to 68. 92 You pull your gun out, quick as a flash. You fire, but the bullet hits his hat instead of his head. He shoots you in the head, and you die. The audience applauds. He goes off with your fiance and lives happily ever after. The End. 93 Everything slows down. You see the trail of vertices left by each bullet and duck, weave, and deceive, evading each and every one. The audience's look of shock appears in slow motion as you dance around the shots. Then one gashes your leg and you fall. If you get angry, go to 95. If you surrender and call the paramedics, go to 98. 94 Who do you think you are? Shooting down bullets is just plain stupid. You die, but you also kill him and several members of the audience. The End 95 You get angry and your speed increases tenfold. You leap through the air and are upon him. If you karate chop his neck, go to 96. If you kick him in the face, go to 97. 96 He staggers back, and drops his gun. "I surrender!" He says. Do you: Accept his surrender? Go to 99. Call in an orbital bombardment? Go to 100. 97 You kick him in the face, but he grabs your leg and slams you down. You strike at him, but he parries. You both enter bullet time, fighting faster than the eye can see, when your fiance shoots him in the back. Do you: Shake his hand and commiserate his loss? Go to 99. Cleanse the city with fire? Go to 100. 98 The paramedics come and pick you up. You are patched up within the hour and flown home. Go to 99. 99 You get to know this Keraas and you are good friends for ever more. You go back to your fiance and leave for home, leading a long and contented life together. You die of old age years later. It's a hollow victory if you still live. The End. 100 Streaks of fire crash down onto Centro as missiles, railguns and particle beams raze it down to pulp. The cities, the forests, and the seas and crushed under the unimaginable power as you laugh at Keraas. "Tell Rothel who sent you!" You turn to your fiance. "I never loved you anyway!" you cackle. Then everything goes brightest white as Centro is obliterated, annihilated, and sent back to dust. You win. Category:Blog posts